ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinx/Quotes
Quotes *" I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me." *"Welcome to my world, Asuna Kagurazaka. I should warn you, princess... the first time tends to get a little... messy." *"Some people call me Jinxie, others call me Princess Pain." *"Don't worry here at Corpus rigor mortis we're always looking for new members." *"Hi... This baby comes with my guarantee. One mile or the driver's life, whichever comes first." *"The ties that bind... The chains of love... Unbreakable, Indestructible and tasty too." *"I don't care who you are, nobody messes with me." *"If you thought that romance was dead... now you know who to blame." *"Ah, I love the cynicism and mercilessness of myself." (Jinx looking into the mirror showing her dark, cynical and merciless side) *"I'm like you but you're just like me. Let's be friends, forever and ever. Let me tell you about Argent. She's crazy and insane. She's the mentally unstable one. Your visions are mine. You can't tell me what I'm thinking about your true visions. I see your true colors. Your nice true colors. And now, prepare to die!" *"I guess that's why they say, it's good to be bad." *"Why yes, I was speaking fluently in the Lord Byron's quotes of poems. Very intelligent, through the darkness of my wasted youth and tragedy. Morose, misery, darkness, mayhem, mischief, chaos, evilness, mercilessness, cruelty, reality, weirdness, strangeness and cynicism." *"What if they see us?" *"Unusually, the perfect one. I brought you a little secret. The strange one, the happy one, the perky one and I'm also a villainess. I'm the perky one. The gothic one. A perky strange goth. I have nothing to deal with my homicidal misery and tragedy!" *"Oooooh, you can't stop me now, crazy Goth girl! I have my problems. You have my own deal. And soon, you are now mine my little Goth princess, mine! All mine! All mine! All mine!" *"HEY, GHOSTS!! We want to talk to you! Get out here!" *"It's my party and I will die if I want to and you will die if I want you to as well!" *"Tell 'em Jinxie sent ya. They call me Jinxie, hun. You're using my true mind of a painful, miserable suggestion. Ha! Fat chance! You shouldn't know me! You shouldn't have done that, princess! I'm on my way to see one of my friends! So you can't stop me! I'm the powerful one! I use all of my powers! And someday, I will let Mandy to make you suffer, pretty boy." *"Yeah. You're rude, and mean." *"Whatever." *"Well, I got a pair of Gothic boots that reminded me of some kind of cybergoth that will make a Gothic fashionista very happy!" *"Anette, you know being a goth makes you happy along with Onyx, Cassandra and Joan of Arc." *"Call me crazy, but it looks to me like you're the murderer, babe!" *"This shrink really ought to have her head examined." *"Well, if it isn't the leader of the wiener patrol, boning up on his nerd lessons." *"If I had a heart, it would be swelling right now." *"I am so extraordinary. My teen angst has finally begun! I lost my own chance! How can I be "someone special" when I have my own problems? I'm so done! I'm not the villainess anymore! Now who dares to say that I am evil? I'm pure evil! I'm true evil! Simple evil... But I'm not! Revenge is a dish best served with corn!" *"You don't understand, Cyro!!" *"I'm having puberty problems right here and right now! Extraordinary girl out!" Category:Quotes